A hat in summer time serves many purpose; it provides cover to the sunshine on a hot day and it is also part of the apparel. To provide a good coverage from the sunshine generally it is needed a sizeable brim. An ordinary hat does not provide much protection against the rain because lack of sizeable brim and the brim is also easily damaged by the rain. A large brim can also serve as fashion statement. However, the large brim makes the storage of the hat difficult.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a hat with a large brim and yet the hat is easily stored, and it is to this hat the present invention is primarily directed to.